The Lily and James Story
by Taylorsfairydust
Summary: This is my first story about James and Lily. We all know James likes Lily but what about Lily? Does she like him? What kind of rumors will go around? Read and find out!


Chapter 1 by Taylorsfairydust  
  
Lily Evans. . . . James sighed. He had been in love with his neighbor since as long as he could remember. Lily had beautiful auburn hair and pale skin to which made her eyes pop out. In James's eyes Lily was perfect and in Lily's eyes James was the ratty boy next door. James was 5"6' and had the messiest black hair Lily had ever seen, but really his hair was amazing, there was nothing else like it. Oh, and his eyes, oh were his eyes something! They were the perfect shade of chocolate brown that made any girl melt, especially Lily. The Evans family, which consisted of Darlene the mother, Richard the father, Lily and Petunia the daughters, were exceptionally close with the Potter family who consisted of Edward the father, Linda the mother, Adriana and James the children. Excluding of course Lily and James. The problem was not with James getting along with Lily, but Lily getting along with James, Lily didn't hate him but she didn't love him either. The truth was she actually had a secrete crush on him and figured if she was mean to him no one would find out. That night, the Evans family would be going to the Potter residence for the dinner that was held every Saturday night. Lily wasn't too fond of Saturday's and Sunday's because on every Sunday the Potter's would come over for a late lunch. Surprisingly enough Lily couldn't wait to go tonight because she recently went shopping the past weekend and was followed everywhere she went by a strange man in a trench coat. She of course associated this with James because anything with the word strange usually meant trouble a.k.a. James Potter. She was sure to ask him about it tonight. Of course, it was Remus, Peter, and Sirius dressed in a trench coat. They had a "cute" spell on them but even that wasn't strong enough to help. They were ass ugly! EWWWWW! Lily shuttered at the thought. Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius god only knows his last name, have been friends with James for ages, and have known Lily only for a few moths but feel like they have known her all their life because all James does is talk about her! They know her whole life story! Sirius is even secretly writing a book!!!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Dinner Time!! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Quickly dear!" Darlene shouted from the porch. Lily quickly ran up the walkway as her mother rang the doorbell. James was so happy they were finally here he ran down stairs and opened the door forgetting he wasn't wearing much attire. The Evan's family got a full blast of his wonder bra and tighty whities!!!!! This made Richard scream like girl and run down the street flailing his hands in the air. Mrs. Evans, Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter, Adriana, and Petunia went running after him. Lily didn't know what to do. This is a disaster she thought to herself, how can the one person I like wan to be a girl! He wears a bra she thought! HE WEARS A GOD DAMN BRA!!! Lily nor James noticed that Sirius, Lupin, and Peter had come to the door to see what the commotion was.  
  
"Hey, why is everyone chasing that bird down the street?" Sirius asked. "That's not a bird! That's my father that Mr. I-wish-I-had-boobs-so-I-wear- a-wonder-bra-even-if-I-am-a-boy scared off. I mean come on wouldn't you be scared to if you saw this the moment someone answers the door?" Lily said. Lupin, Peter, and Sirius didn't even acknowledge that James was half nude and in a bra! All four of them burst into laughter and fel lto the ground leaving James standing there awestruck. Sirius decided to help James so he took out his wand but since he was laughing so hard when he recited the spell it came out all mumble jumble and James ended up in the middle of the front lawn, in a chicken suite ( which was a hudge yellow, feathery, leathery, clump) , doing the chicken dance, and humming the tune. Oh what a site!! Just at the moment an old innocent lady comes walking down the street with her dog almost getting trampled by Mr.Evans and his flailing hands, with his little "fan club" chasing behind. The little old lady decided to ignore it and cross the street where she was soon greeted by James in his chicken suite doing the chicken dance. The poor lady didn't know what to do! She picked up her dog, covered its eyes, covered her eyes, and went running home!  
  
Hey guys this is my first FanFic so please don't be hard on me!! PLEASE R&R I would love you for forever!! :D Sorrry I know it's kinda short but ai promise the next chapter will be longer!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
